if1c_season_1fandomcom-20200214-history
IF1C Season 1 Wiki
Champions Drivers Champion: Oli Glazebrook Constructors Champions: Williams Mercedes Pole Trophy: Matt Orange About IF1C Season 1 Season 1 of IF1C will be the debut season of the league for the PS3 platform. The league was announced in August 2014 and would be a replacement for the defunct WRL League. It would also take place in its debut season on F1 2014. The league also announced that there would be a twist and that was unlike any other league, the cars would be on F1 2014 levels and not equal. This idea however, received mixed opinions. Some people thought that it was an interesting idea whereas others thought it was a terrible idea and that the league would be a huge failure like the WRL League. People also complained about the live team draw that took place claiming that it was fixed. They complained it was fixed because the host Joseph Willows and SFL driver Michael Moron were both drawn out to be in a Mercedes which in the 2014 Formula One Season was the dominant car. They claimed that Joseph made sure before the stream began that he and Michael were in the Mercedes so that no one else would go in it. This turned out to be false as the randomiser website which was used to do the draw clearly said that everything was random and there was no fixing. This website turned out to be better than the Fruit Machine Joseph used for WRL as the website had scripted loops. However, it was only until the first 2 social races took place on the 29th October 2014, that opinions started to change. They now said that the league was a great idea and that it would be interesting to see whether the fast guys can still be fast and if the slower guys can be competitive. The first race is due to start on Friday 14th November 2014 in Australia with a 25% race distance and a start time of 6:30pm GMT. From Bahrain onwards, the start time would be 7pm GMT due to a request from Jake Walmsley. Signed Teams and Drivers Mid-Season Change *Syke Geno was suppose to be racing for McLaren in Season 1 but sadly had to pull out before the season started due to time issues as he is Canadian. He was replaced instead by Ali Munir who was suppose to go to Lotus but instead went to McLaren. *Alex Southgate was suppose to be at Lotus for Season 1 but sadly pulled out due to time issues. He was suppose to be replaced by Ali Munir but he went to McLaren instead so he was instead replaced by Connan Welsh. *Jake Walmsley had reduced his number of seasons with Toro Rosso after Round 1 from 2 to just 1 in the hope of getting a top drive. *Because Callum Mills had not competed in the first three races without a reason, he was unfortunately sacked from Lotus. On the 30th November 2014 it was announced that current Force India driver in the Online Career Mode (OCM) Oliver Leadbitter would replace him on a 1 season contract. *Because Josh Stronach had not competed in the first three races without a reason, he was unfortunately sacked from Toro Rosso. He was replaced by Dutchman Patrick Veenstra who had signed a 2 season deal with the team. *Because Connan Welsh only competed in Round 1 and didn't attend the next 3 races without a reason, he was unfortunately sacked from Lotus. He was replaced by Irishman Shaun Grant *Jake Walmsley requested to be released from his Toro Rosso contract and pulled out of Season 1 due to time issues and GCSEs, however he has announced that he is looking for a drive for Season 2. His was replaced with PSNRL ace Kevin Facey. *Bobby Hunter was suppose to pull out for the rest of the season during the Christmas break due to his PS3 not working anymore with his 3 season contract with Red Bull still remaining. He was meant to be replaced for the rest of the season by Welshman Daniel Roberts however, it then emerged that Bobby had fixed his PS3 during the christmas break and would be able to compete for the rest of the season meaning Daniel wouldn't get the drive. But Daniel got the Force India drive when Joshua Anderson pulled out due to swimming lessons. *Matthew Totani pulled out for the rest of the season due to lag issues. He was replaced by Brit Sam Boast for the rest of the season. *Bobby Hunter pulled out of the league on his own terms and his contract was terminated with Red Bull. His replacement was former Toro Rosso driver Jake Walmsley. Bobby made a one off return with McLaren to replace Ali Munir for that race only to be kicked out the league straight after due to him deliberately taking out Michael Moron. However, new evidence came in the Bobby actually misjudged his braking and was allowed. He made another one-off visit at Austin with his old team Red Bull as a one-off replacement for Jake Walmsley in the hope a getting a drive for Season 2 which would turn out to be permanent as Jake had to pull out again. *Because Kevin Facey missed 3 races in a row and didn't give a reason, he lost his Toro Rosso seat. It took a while but it was announced that Lotus driver Oliver Leadbitter would replace for the last 2 races with Lotus pulling out for the rest of the season to concentrate on Season 2 and develop with the Mercedes engine. *Shaun Grant moved to Red Bull for the rest of the season to replace Connor Smith who pulled out. His contract with the team was also terminated because of that but he has been granted permission to try and find a seat for next season. Calendar *Silverstone was suppose to be on the 2nd January but due to an illness from the host, races 7-14 was pushed back for a week. Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishers using the following structure: Double Points also get awarded but only in the last race. **Wais Kuba was 6th on the road on Austin and Michael Moron was 7th on the road, however because Wais cut the same corner 3 times, he was given a 10 second time penalty for his actions meaning Michael and Wais switched positions in the official results. *Double Points get awarded at this race *These drivers retired from the race but because they were classified in the top 10, they still get points *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race *White coloured background means that the driver did not attend, did not start or didn't join the league in those races |} Constructors Championship Pole Position Trophy In the event of it being a tie-breaker, the person who has qualified 2nd the most will win the table. A tie on that will be the most 3rd's and so on. |}